fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts Animated
'Kingdom Hearts Animated '(キングダムハーツが別が日本, Kingudamu Hātsu ga betsu ga Nippon; Literally meaning "Kingdom Hearts Separate but United) is a fan-made anime series by Steven-Kun. It is based on the Kingdom Hearts series of video games developed by Square Enix. The series follows the adventures of Sora and his friends Donald and Goofy as they journey the universe attempting to save the worlds and find Sora's other friends Riku and Kairi. The series will cover every game in the series and every season of the series will follow the plotline of a particular game. Episodes Season 1 - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The Season's premise is the origins of the series' hero and villain, Sora and Xehanort, and delves deep into the mysteries of Xehanort's bleak past and forgotten memories as well as how Sora and Riku came to wield the Keyblade in the first place. Season 2 - Kingdom Hearts (キングダム ハーツ, Kingudamu Hātsu) On the Destiny Islands Sora, Riku, and Kairi dream of venturing out and exploring new worlds. The group of three prepare a raft which will carry them away on their adventure. Before the friends can set off, one night, creatures of darkness attack them and separate them all. Sora is then left alone to fend for himself. Fortunately, Sora obtains the Keyblade which he must now use to defend himself and find his friends. Along the way he meets Donald and Goofy who join Sora on his quest while also searching for their king. Season 3 - Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (キングダムハーツ　チェインオブメモリーズ, Kingudamu Hātsu Chein obu Memorīzu) After defeating the evil Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. Sora, Donald, and Goofy find themselves walking down a dark path. Along the way they see Pluto, King Mickey's pet dog, and they follow him. Pluto leads the group to a crossroads where a man in a black cloak appears to them. The crossroads merge into one path and which leads to Castle Oblivion. Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter the castle when the cloaked man appears once again and hands a card to Sora. A whole new adventure begins as the group must now tackle the challenge of Castle Oblivion. Season 4 - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (キングダムハーツ 358/2 Days, Kingudamu Hātsu Surī Faibu Eito Deizu ōbā Tsū) The main focus of the story switches from that of Sora and onto a boy named Roxas. After being born as Sora's Nobody when Sora was transformed into a Heartless, Roxas is found by a Nobody named Xemnas in Twilight Town. Roxas is then named the thirteenth member of Organization XIII by Xemnas. Each day after that Roxas is sent away on missions to other worlds. Season 5 - Kingdom Hearts II (キングダムハーツII, Kingudamu Hātsu Tsū) Sora, Donald, and Goofy have been kept in slumber for near a year. When Sora awakens he discovers that he is in Twilight Town where Roxas had lived. After being given new clothes as well as new powers a new adventure begins for Sora as he once again must traverse the worlds. Season 6 - Kingdom Hearts coded (キングダムハーツ　コーデッド, Kingudamu Hātsu kōdeddo) King Mickey, Jiminy Cricket, Donald Duck, and Goofy are back in Disney Castle after the defeat Xemnas. While organizing his records on his travels Jiminy comes across a line that says "Thank Naminé" then Jiminy discovers a message which he did not write following the line "We must return to free them from their torment." King Mickey digitizes the contents of Jiminy's journal and generates a simulated universe. A virtual Sora known as Data-Sora is awakened on the virtual Destiny Islands in order to help investigate the contents of the journal. Season 7 - Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (キングダム ハーツ 3D ドロップ ディスタンス, Kingudamu Hātsu 3D Doroppu Disutansu) The destruction of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and Xemnas has brought great trouble upon the universe. The evil Xehanort has been revived! Yen Sid decides to send Sora and Riku on a Mark of Mastery Exam in order to become Keyblade Masters so that they would be able to combat the threat of Xehanort. Trivia *The idea to create fan fiction series was inspiried by the articles by LDEJRuff. Category:Steven-Kun Category:Anime